7 Deadly Sins
by R2A
Summary: —7 Dosa yang Mematikan. Mereka adalah beberapa bagian dari 7 dosa mematikan. Mereka memiliki cerita. Mereka mati karena sahabat, cinta, dendam, dan perasaan lainnya. Karena mereka, 7 Dosa yang Mematikan.


"Ne, ne, Wendy. Akhirnya kita diterima di Fairy Academy, ya? Tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun kita bersama terus!" Wendy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Romeo-_kun_. _Demo_, apakah kau tahu? Dulunya pernah ada pembunuhan berantai disini! Aku jadi takut ..."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kemarin dari perpustakaan, aku menemukan sebuah kliping yang tebalnya segini," Wendy menunjukkan ketebalan kliping tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. "Karena penasaran, aku membacanya deh, aku ceritakan nih ..."

_**7 Deadly Sins**_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_._

_Sins One = Sloth_

Dulu, dulu sekali, berlatar di Fairy Academy, SMA yang terkenal dengan prestasinya yang memuncak. Dimulai di suatu kamar asrama perempuan Fairy Academy. Sepasang sahabat sedang mengucapkan dialog-dialog yang tidak panjang, tapi juga tidak pendek. Mereka berdebat satu sama lain, sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Yang satu berambut pirang, matanya coklat madu dengan wangi karamel. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut biru, dengan bandana oranye yang menghiaskan.

"Levy-_chan_! Lama-lama kau bisa menjadi _stalker_ sejati kalau terus menguntit Gajeel! Berhentilah, cintamu tidak akan terbalaskan!"

Yang dipanggil Levy-_chan_ merengut, "Aku tidak peduli mau menjadi _stalker_, _yandere_, atau apapun itu, Lu-_chan_. Aku sudah tergila-gila kepada Gajeel-_kun_. Meskipun dia tidak pernah merespon perasaanku, aku akan berusaha membuatnya menyadari perasaanku."

"Cukup, Levy-_chan_! Gajeel hanyalah seorang pemalas! Kau diperguna olehnya! Kau mau, dijadikan _babu_ terus? Ikutilah nasehatku, daripada nantinya kau menyesal," Lucy hanya bisa angkat bicara.

"Terserahmu, Lu-_chan_. Aku sudah malas bersahabat denganmu! Yang kau bisa, hanyalah memarahiku setiap hari. Mulai sekarang, persahabatan kita, putus!"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia lengkapnya. Lucy adalah sahabat Levy. Dimana ada Levy, pasti ada Lucy. Tapi persahabatan itu rusak semenjak Levy menyukai seorang lelaki pemalas, Gajeel. Bila dilihat-lihat, Levy selalu diperbudak oleh Gajeel. Lucy membenci Gajeel, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sendiri malah diperbudak dan dihina-hina oleh orang yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri. Lucy pun berinisiatif untuk melakukan jalan terakhir, jika jalan pertama tidak bisa dilaluinya. Bunuh.

Pagi itu, Levy-_chan_ rela diperbudak oleh Gajeel demi mendekatinya. Pagi itu juga, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena persahabatan kita sudah putus. Itu gara-gara Gajeel!

"Gajeel-_kun_~ Hari ini mau pergi denganku? Ayolah, kau selalu menolak ajakanku. Tenang saja, mulai sekarang Lu-_chan_ tidak akan mengganggu. Hanya kita berdua selamanya," Levy menyeringai senang.

"Hoahm," Gajeel menguap. "Hei udang, belikan aku roti coklat sekarang ..."

Senyum Levy-chan meredup, "_Ha'i_," ucapnya.

Itulah yang aku benci dari Gajeel, dia hanya bisa tidur-makan-mencontek. Kenapa Levy-_chan_ bisa meyukainya? Apakah ada sisi lain dari Gajeel yang tidak kuketahui?

Malam itu, Levy-_chan_ lagi-lagi tidak berada di asrama. _Apakah dia menguntit Gajeel lagi?_ Pikirku. Aku merebahkan diriku dikasur, berharap Levy-_chan_ tidak ketahuan ibu asrama. Sebentar lagi ibu asrama akan mengecek kamar masing-masing. Aku benar-benar takut.

Brak! Pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Lu-_chan_~ Aku pul— ah, gomennasai, aku masih mengira kau adalah sahabatku, padahal bukan, ya? Hahaha, bodohnya aku." Levy memasang wajah sinisnya.

Aku berusaha menahan air mata ini jatuh dari pelupuk mataku, "Aku mohon, Levy-_chan_. Maukah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu."

"Ha? Aku yang dulu bukan aku yang sekarang. Aku sudah berbeda! Kau pun sudah berubah dari yang dulu. Mungkin ini memang saatnya kita berpisah Lu-_chan_— maksudku Lucy-_san_."

"Aku tahu kita memang berpisah Levy-_chan_, tapi tidak bisakah kau tetap memanggilku '_Lu-chan_' seperti biasanya?"

Levy-_chan_ memutar matanya, "Hah, terserahlah."

Ya, di malam itu, aku tak henti-hentinya menangis.

* * *

Di pagi selanjutnya, aku merasakan hawa yang berbeda dari kelas. Entah kenapa, Levy-chan tidak ada. Padahal Gajeel ada, kemana anak itu? Apakah dia menyerah? Apakah dia menangis?

"Hei, Luce. Kenapa matamu sembab? Kau habis menangis, eh?" Natsu, si sahabat rakus pinky itu−mungkin−mau menghiburku.

"Natsu, apakah kau melihat Levy?"

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. "E, eh? A-apakah kkau b-lum t-t-tahu Luce? Pagi ini ..."

Entah kenapa Natsu kelihatan takut. Ia bergidik ngeri. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. "_Nandesuka_, Natsu?"

"—pagi ini ia ditemukan tewas di sebelah kamar asramanya Jellal, apa kau belum tahu Lucy?" Erza menundukkan wajahnya. "Wajar saja kau tidak tahu, Lucy. Mungkin ibu asrama tidak memberitahumu karena takut kau akan terluka Lucy, gomennasai."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pening di kepalaku. Kunang-kunang berterbangan. Aku seperti melayang. —gelap.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Aku terdiam menatap batu berwarna kehitaman itu dengan tatapan kosong, sambil terus bertanya-tanya.

_Kenapa kau mati, Levy-chan? Apakah karena aku? Apakah aku begitu jahat kepadamu? Maukah kau memaafkanku? Kenapa kau mendahuluiku? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

—9 Oktober 20XX, Telah meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang, Levy Mcgarden.

Tak henti-hentinya aku menangis. Bertanya-tanya. Tertawa. Aku bersyukur kau tidak akan bersama Gajeel lagi, tetapi aku juga sedih karena kau pergi lebih dahulu dariku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan dia. Gajeel Redfox.

_**7 Deadly Sins**_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_._

_._

_._

_Sins One = Sloth_

Di atap sekolah,

"Terima kasih karena telah datang, Gajeel," ucapku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Ia menguap sesaat, "kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, pirang?"

"Tentu untuk mentraktirmu sekaligus membahas tentang Levy-_chan_." Ia tersedak. "Kau dekat dengannya bukan? Silakan makan makanan yang telah kutraktirkan ini."

Aku dan orang itu, mulai makan makanan yang telah disediakan. Kami makan dengan hening. Aku mulai mendengarnya sedikit terbatuk kecil.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..., ada apa dengan makanan ini?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau ... sakit?" tanyaku, dengan sedikit senyuman (baca : seringai) yang menghiasi wajah cantikku.

Dia terjatuh, berusaha meraih air di depannya. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?!"

"Tak salah lagi, kau membunuh Levy-_chan_! Kau membunuhnya! Lelaki sialan sepertimu!"

"Oh, −uhuk. Perempuan jalang itu, ya? Dia memang benar-benar mengganggu –uhuk." Dia terkekeh. "Apakah aku akan segera mati?"

Aku bangun, dengan senyuman kemenangan. Pergi menjauh darinya.

"Selamat tidur, pemalas."

.

.

.

_**Sloth = END**_


End file.
